epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ren X Jr. King/Wolverine vs. Indiana Jones
Wolverine vs. Indiana Jones is the first rap battle in the series of rap battles titled, "Ren Raps". Airdate *March 6th, 2015 About *The song in the YoutubePlayer goes with the rap battle, Indiana Jones' first line starts at around 29 seconds into the song. *Thanks for watching/reading in advance! Rap By the skin of your teeth, solve even your mysteries, Don't like playing with magnets? Here's a special delivery, Like your memories you were set side, I just wonder Experiment Y, They haven't drowned this kitty, he's an old beaten-up samurai, It's a Marvel that you can handle those claws, now that's a bloody knuckle sandwich, This is one interesting rap shoot-off, me and the Temple of Panic, Under that yellow and blue suit, you seem like a Frankenstein replica, I though wolverines lived in the North, not here in Southern America, You always knew one day I'd come, walking through your cave entrance, I'm making up these words as I go, beat you before I even finish this- ...... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your back broken by Bane, You talk alot before being defeated, I'll let you take it from here, James, I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice, You can tell me go to hell, but I've already been there twice, The X-Men took crap from humans, worse than your first adventure, Your playing my game now, not your product placement of LEGOs, My real father killed my step-father, then I killed him too, he wasn't very fatherly, Mother killed herself too, ran away with Rose to another colony, Killed poor Rose too, I went to go live with the wolves in the wild, The wolfs died and I was taken to a circus, what a time for a child, Fough in the war with Mr. America, got transformed into a monster, You know how many times I loved a lady, then it turns out I lost her? I ask myself everyday, how do I keep from going insane, You ain't seen nothing compared to what I have, go back to your video games, Talk about ladies and losing? You lost in a fight with Squirrel Girl, You tend to call yourself a loner, but you've been on many teams around the world, You call yourself a hero? Are you kidding me? I call bullwhip, I have no problem facing off, a 5-foot 3-inch! I'll cut your head off, Kingdom of the Adamantium Skull, You were modeled for a cowboy, but your style's plain dull, Rose seems quite similar to Jean Grey, I bet you'd rape them both, Hope your spidey-senses are tingling, watch out for Indiana Jones! Head, shoulders, knees, and toes, from my boots to my fedora, I'm probably an explicit version... of Dora the Explorer, Nerds should be thanking me, I'm half the reason y'all get Lara Croft, This is my adventure quit with your stories, and get the f*ck off, You're the one with fictional adventures, with Uncharted locations, We were just fine without you, but then your Ark got Raided, You wouldn't know the meaning of boom, if you felt it from inside a fridge, From my first comic to my first movie, that's one huge *ss bridge, Walked into a town full of fake people, I mean what were you thinking? If your going to talk trash about me, then you might as well speak English, Even Cyclops could aim better, than every bad guy you've faced, Every time I rip apart a crybaby, I stratch the Monster logo in place, Your first movie was so bad it had to be remade by 3 kids from Mississippi, I'm serious bussiness, you want to fun? Then dial up your friend Disney, They call me Weapon X, because I'm always unpredictable, How many fingers will you have left? Your name has that many syllables... Yah five, how many fingers, that are on each hand, You've got writers that are worse, than the mighty Superman's, You face off against a man, designed to kick your *ss, Too bad the airport guys, would never let you pass, I can't call you invlunerable, more like a punching bag, You're an antisocial jerk, that's almost always mad, There's no room for the both of us, in this side of town, So put on the bat suit, and go fight riddlers and clowns, I'm a mutant, I'm the blueprints, to a mass of X pollution, You're just stupid, I'm a fusion, half animal and half human, Took evolution, and used it, to form a school full of students, My legacy's one you can't ruin, and I've already proven, That no one else can do what I've done, if so then you're just a fake, I'm driving this Jeep now, and when I do I'll rip out the brakes, You're 93 years old, how much more trouble can you take? I'm an animal not to be messed with, you're afraid of snakes! More How was that for a rap battle!?! Two cowboy themed heroes going against each other in a rap battle. So who won? Indiana Jones' witty comebacks, or Wolverine's creative verses, which hero was able to pull of the best insults about each others movies, books, and character overall? Vote, then comment your opinion on this rap, or another rap battle idea (it might be used). Also, check out the education/credits and sourced part of this face-off. Wolverine vs. Indiana Jones: Meaning (COMING SOON) Who won? Wolverine Indiana Jones Category:Blog posts